Enamorada de ti
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Porque mi deseo es estar a tu lado y no dejarte ir. No importa cuanto deba esperar. Mi corazón te pertenece


**Hola mis amados lectores. Acá les traigo una novedad mía un tanto diferente. Esta vez, en el fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime. Esto es un POV desde la mirada de Rebecca Hopkins y su amor por Yugi Muto. Me inspiré en los capítulos 146 y 147, cuando ellos se reencuentran. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _POV de Rebecca_

Alguna vez, viví de la forma equivocada, despreciando lo esencial y creyendo que mis conocimientos abundantes eran todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante. Pero esos días hoy solo simbolizan mi pasado oscuro que no negaré. Hubo algo, o mejor dicho, "alguien" que me enseñó la verdad a la que fui ciega desde niña. Aquel duelo. Porque fue desde ese momento. Desde ese día que mi vida cambió para siempre. Y todo fue por ti. Tú me salvaste, me hiciste comprender que estaba equivocada y me perdonaste, aun cuando te traté tan mal. Nuestro primer encuentro fue un desastre. Un completo desastre. Yo y mí descontrolada ira atacamos en tu contra, cuando todo el tiempo tú eras inocente de mis acusaciones exageradas. Dije tantas cosas de las cuales no dejaré de arrepentirme. Tú dejaste mis actos injustos en el pasado y me ofreciste empezar de nuevo y lo simbolizaste con una carta, demostrándome a la vez tu espíritu de duelista. Ahora esa carta sería nuestro tesoro y secreto más hermoso. Aun recuerdo cuando esa carta llegó a mis manos. Por un breve segundo, la punta de mis dedos tocaron los tuyos y eso generó una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Mi corazón se aceleró en el momento en que escuché tu dulce voz manifestar con ternura tu deseo de ser mi amigo. De olvidar aquel momento en que estaba ciega de rabia y te herí sin piedad y tú no hiciste ningún intento por defenderte o responderme de la misma forma. Yo lastimé tu corazón con mis palabras y mi desprecio. Tú a cambio, me aceptaste en tu vida sin dudarlo. Incluso te rendiste a propósito cuando la victoria estaba en la palma de tu mano. Jamás creí que conocería un corazón tan bondadoso como el tuyo.

El día que regresé a América, sentí una culpa tan pesada dentro de mí. Quemaba como las llamas mismas del infierno. Culpa por no decirte adiós y por no poder apreciar tus hermosos ojos una vez más. Fue tan doloroso como desconocido para mí y sospeché que la amistad contigo no me dejaba satisfecha. Mi corazón tenía tu nombre escrito. Mi mente solo podía retratar tu rostro, mis recuerdos me llevaban hacia donde estabas tú y en mis sueños podía escuchar la melodía de tu voz. Tu me provocabas sensaciones tan agradables que nunca antes había sentido. Aceptarlo me costó, pero era ridículo seguir negándome a mi misma una verdad como aquella: estaba enamorada de ti.

Durante varios días me miraba en el espejo de mi cuarto. Tenía un aspecto tan infantil e ingenuo. No era digna de ti. Tú eras un joven maduro, encantador y gentil y yo era una niñita caprichosa e inmadura, aun cuando tenía una gran inteligencia que me permitía avanzar a grandes pasos en mis estudios escolares, llevando una gran delantera con tan solo 12 años. Era evidente que no podía seguir arrastrando mis defectos que me alejaban de ti. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Si supieras cuanto me esforcé. Me dedique por completo a mis estudios y a corregir mi actitud de niñita caprichosa. Cambié mi aspecto por uno más acorde a mi edad e incluso me deshice de Teddy, mi osito de felpa favorito. Ya no lo necesitaba. Yo ya no era una niña. Conseguí graduarme a los pocos meses y pronto di inicio a mis estudios universitarios, así como también empecé a trabajar con mi abuelo. Después de todo, mi idea siempre fue seguir sus pasos.

Jamás podrás saber que junto con mi transformación, le acompañaron noches de tortura para mi corazón. Lloraba en silencio anhelando estar contigo. Mi deseo de volver a verte se fortalecía a cada minuto y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Si el príncipe no llegaba, yo misma lo buscaría.

Aquella oportunidad llegó como caída del cielo. Mi abuelo dijo que necesitaba ir a Ciudad Domino para encontrarte y comunicarte algo al parecer importante. No pude evitar saltar de la emoción, porque si él iba, yo debía acompañarlo. Por fin te encontraría a ti. Al ser que me había robado el corazón y que me llamaba en sueños para que corriera a sus brazos. A aquel dulce niño que pese a mis hirientes palabras me ofreció su mano en amistad y que ahora yo deseaba entregarle mi amor.

Como olvidar ese día y ese preciso momento en que te volví a encontrar. Mi abuelo estaba algo preocupado por encontrarte y me ofrecí a ir a buscarte a tu casa, cuando casualmente te encontré en la calle. Ibas en compañía de tus amigos y parecías preocupado por algo. Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba en solo segundos e incluso mis mejillas ardieron. No dudé ni un segundo y corrí a tu encuentro. Mi primera reacción fue tomarte del brazo y abrazarte con fuerza, mientras mis palabras se atropellaban en mi boca, repitiendo una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba de volver a verte.

Me miraste confundido. No me reconocías, tus amigos tampoco. Pero no te sientas mal, para mi no fue sorpresa aquello. Después de todo, yo era otra persona cuando me conociste. Pero esa chica había muerto. Yo era una nueva persona para mi misma y para ti. Tus ojos confundidos no se apartaron de mí. No recordaba lo hermosa que era tu mirada color amatista. Te hablé de nuestra promesa y te enseñé la carta que me habías regalado. Tu mirada pasó de confusión al asombro. Tus amigos me miraron algo incrédulos. Me llenaron de preguntas y tu solo me miraste. Contemplabas a la nueva chica ante tus ojos. Tú no habías cambiado en lo más absoluto. Solo llevabas unas prendas algo diferentes, pero tu actitud, tu dulzura, tu mirada inocente. Eras tal como te recordaba. Eras mi deseo más grande y a la vez el más difícil, y se había cumplido. Nuevamente el destino nos había juntado.

Hablé contigo cuando logré calmar mis desbordadas emociones y te informé acerca de la urgencia con que mi abuelo necesitaba verte. Te acompañé hasta al museo, tus amigos te siguieron. Mi abuelo y tú iniciaron una conversación algo compleja sobre una antigua civilización. Eso lo sabía a la perfección, pues yo misma lo había ayudado. Pero a pesar de conocer el tema, hubo muchas cosas que no entendí. Como qué relación tenía todo esto contigo o por qué mi abuelo te llamó "faraón sin nombre". Fue muy extraño para mi, pero la felicidad de que estuvieras a mi lado me arrebató la curiosidad y selló mis dudas sin respuesta. Uno de tus amigos cuestionó de forma insultante el trabajo de mi abuelo. La rabia activó mi actitud impulsiva y lo patee en una pierna. Volví de inmediato a la realidad, sintiéndome avergonzada de lo que había hecho frente a ti. No me reprochaste ni hiciste comentario alguno. Al parecer, el tema que hablabas con mi abuelo era un asunto bastante delicado. No me atreví a preguntar, no quería preocuparte más.

El ocaso brillaba con intensidad cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa. De alejarme de tu lado. Me sentí vacía por dentro. Una vez más nuestros caminos se separaban. No era justo. Yo deseaba seguir contigo y sentir aunque fuera por unos segundos, la calidez de tu mano sosteniendo la mía. Aun cuando parecías concentrarte en algo que no era yo. No me importaba. Tú eras real y no un sueño. No quité la sonrisa de mis labios. No quería preocuparte ni arruinar nada. No ese momento que para mí fue perfecto.

Antes de subir al auto que me alejaría de tu mirada dulce e inocente, te abracé de nuevo con fuerza y tú te quedaste quieto. No esperabas tanto cariño de mi parte ¿verdad? Tampoco esperabas que te prometiera volver a verte pronto. Luego de aquel abrazo y aquellas palabras, besé tu mejilla con suavidad, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aunque no reaccionaste, pude notar que te pusiste nervioso e incluso tus mejillas se sonrojaron. Me separé de ti soltando una risa inaudible para los demás. Me despedí una última vez de ti, agitando mi mano desde el auto. Cuando este partió, miré por la ventana trasera, la acera donde estabas aun de pie con la mirada perdida, mientras tus amigos estaban a tu lado. Tu mirada y tu persona se fueron alejando, hasta desaparecer de mi vista, provocándome una profunda sensación de soledad. Una vez más ya no estabas y debía conformarme con pronunciar tu nombre en silencio, recordar el color de tus ojos y mirar tu rostro en mis sueños. Pero me sentí diferente. No tuve miedo, porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Yo misma te volvería a buscar y la próxima vez, no te iba a dejar ir.

* * *

 **Y… ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, así que no sé que decir al respecto. Admito que cuando vi a Rebecca por primera vez la detesté por tratar tan mal a Yugi, pero al final me agradó cuando el conflicto se aclaró, y su regreso en la saga de Orichalcos me pareció algo inesperado pero estupendo. Me encanta que esté enamorada de Yugi (además, me da risa ver a Anzu celosa xD).**

 **Espero sus reviews… Cambio y Fuera!**


End file.
